Early night duties
by kukkaruukku
Summary: Ken Kaneki wants to make his aunt understand a little of the pain and suffering he had to go trough because of her. For the last time he enters the house which was never a true home for him. My idea on what would happen if Ken would face his aunt somewhere after chapter 62. One-shot. Rated T for violence.


The wind made his pure white hair flicker as the sky darkened. In fear of ghouls most people were too afraid to go outside at that hour – especially in a place like that. The distant hum of traffic and cheery people created its own illusion of silence. That silence were broken by single footsteps. Steady thumps made their determined way towards a destination only known by the person himself.

A simple department stood among the others, not differing in the least of its surroundings. Lights were on inside and slight movement could be seen through a window. The lonely steps made their way to the door. With fire in his eyes, Ken Kaneki rang his aunt's doorbell.

He could hear familiar voices chatting behind the door, but as the bell rang, a dead silence fell inside. Kaneki could hear their confused whispering, following with movement and then the door opened slowly. A moment later he saw the person who was the reason to his mother's death.

"Hello, auntie." he said with a slightly playful tone. His aunt seemed to relax a little as she realized it was only her nephew. Then her face took a look of confusion.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, making it clear with her tone that he wasn't welcome. She glanced at his white hair and the eye-patch, probably willing to say something but ended up just staring at him captiously.

"Who is it?" Ken heard his cousin's voice. The rest of Asaoka family appeared behind the woman.

"It's me. I just want to talk." he said, calmly restraining his anger.

It took his aunt a few seconds to answer. "You are not welcome here at this hour. Leave. We don't want you here."

"It won't take long…" Kaneki began but Mss. Asaoka interrupted her nephew.

"You rude child, have you no manners? It's almost midnight and you think you can walk here like you lived with us!" Ken noticed a strong tent of red forming on her face. "I have no business with a thankless brat like you, goodbye…" as she tried to slam the door shut, Ken quickly grabbed a hold of the side of it. She pulled again, but to her embarrassment couldn't move the door an inch.

"Please, this is important." He said emphatically and, ignoring his aunt, stepped in. He greeted Yuuichi and Mr. Asaoka politely. His cousin's expression was quite neutral but Mr. Asaoka stuttered, glancing towards the door where his wife stood still, staring at a dent on the door, exactly where Ken's hand had been a minute ago. Ken ignored their expressions secretly hoping that he would have gripped a little harder.

Five minutes later the Asaoka family sat on a couch as Ken stood in front of them.

"Now, what is it that you want?" Mss. Asaoka asked impatiently. "If you want money, you can forget all about it. I will not-"

"It's not your pathetic assets that I seek." he said restraining his frustration. _"If she didn't disgust me so, I would've probably eaten her by now"_, he thought, grinning at the ridiculous idea. Then he got serious once again and said aloud: "I want you to tell me why you killed my mother."

The air became thick as the three Asaokas stared at Ken Kaneki in shock, Then two males of the family turned their looks at Ken's aunt, who herself frowned at him. Silence were broken as she swallowed. Then, once again, she gathered herself up.

"What are you talking about, you silly boy?" she tried to sound heedless but Ken saw through her. Of course he did, he thought to himself as he stared coldly into his aunts eyes. He let the hatred flow in his veins as Mss. Asaoka slowly turned pale.

She couldn't free her eyes of his cold stare, which kept getting more and more parlous. In his single uncovered eye she saw pain, hatred and death she couldn't even put her finger on. This unrecognition made her scared and slowly increased her fluster.

"I mean", she began again, "It was her own decision, I had nothing to do with it, I-"

"You saw her fading, exhausting herself." Ken's voice now trembled slightly with anger. "And what did you do?" He leaned towards her, now with pure, burning rage in his eyes. She glanced at her husband, hoping him to support her but he was speechless. Yuuichi had already left the room silently as the situation had heated up. Ken held no grudge towards him, so he didn't care. All he saw now was the reason his happy childhood had been taken away from him.

"WHAT DID YOU DO, YOU BITCH!" He screamed at his aunts face. "Did you support her?" She slowly shook her head, eyes wide open. No. "Did you try and help her?" she shook her head again.

"Well the," Ken smiled joylessly at her. Mr. Asaoka said something about calming down but he ignored it all. "Did you keep robbing her earnings, like it was nothing?" He smirked with a weird glow in his eyes. "I would answer honestly if I was you."

Foolishly, she did not understand her situation. Ken's grin got wider as she answered: "No. It was her.. own fault."

Immediately Ken screamed "LIAR!" and landed a punch on his aunt. _"That's for treating me like trash", _he though with pleasure. She shouted in surprise and pain as her nose began bleeding. This was too much to her husbands standards, and at last he took action.

"That's my wife, you bastard!" He grabbed Ken's shoulder, who instantly grabbed a hold of his palm and twisted it. The weak man stood no change against a ghoul. Ken kept turning his arm, rejected his bad attempts at breaking loose, and kept twisting until a small crack was heard.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to break it." He did not sound sorry in the least. Mss. Asaoka tried to help his husband out of Ken's grip, but got tossed back to the couch. Then she froze as Ken got distracted: The hand he was holding onto was now bleeding. He slowly tilted his head, licked the horrified man's blood and finally let go of him. Poor man fell on the floor, backed up and just lied there in shock. Ken licked his lips and said plainly: "Disgusting."

Then he asked his aunt once more: "What did you do?"

She trembled and stared at Ken in horror. At this point she and her husband were sure that Kaneki had gone mad.

She swallowed, opened her mouth and stammered: "I… I let he-her d-die…" She was now weeping. "I sh-shouldn't h-have.. taken so m-much…"

Ken gave her an emotionless half-smile.

"And don't you ever forget that".

He then punched her once more – he couldn't help himself. _"That's for my mother"_, he thought and finally turned to leave.

Ken Kaneki kicked the front door out of its place, sending it a few meters away from the building. "Oops", he said with a half-smile. Then he headed towards his apartment, planning to make some coffee to wash the taste of blood out of his mouth. The sound of his steps got lighter as he thought gladly how he would never see those faces again.


End file.
